Eva Wars: A New Hope
by Skywalker0077
Summary: Darth Gendo has kidnap princess Misato into the Death Star. Can the farmboy Shinji save the day and become a hero of the Rebel Alliance? Eva & Star Wars crossover. My first fanfic. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1: Tantive IV

Discliamer: I don't own Star Wars or Evangelion.

Eva Wars: A new hope

It is a period of civil war.

Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won

their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's

ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power

to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Misato races home aboard her

starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore

freedom to the galaxy...

Chapter 1: Tantive IV

Above the planet of Yavin, an emissary spaceship Tantive IV has been chased by an Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator, exchanging laser bolts. By the larger sized and better armament of Devastator, everybody clearly knows that it was only a matter of time when Tantive IV and its crew will be captured.

Suddenly, the ship has hit by the turbo laser in the engine which stop the ship. The crews have rushed into the main gate to prepare a defense against Imperial troops.

"We're doom" C-3PO said.

C-3PO is a human-cyborg relation (at least that what he used to introduce himself). He has a humanoid looks with a gold skin of metal. Beside him was his partner robot (or counterpart to be précised) R2-D2 who have many gadgets cover by a round cylinder shape.

"Weep-woop" R2 answered.

C-3PO has look at the main gate. The gate itself has been slowly cut by the laser cutter. Although they are robot they can still fear, fear to be blasted, fear to be tearing into piece, and most importantly fear for the safety of their master.

After the fiery line from the heat form the gate in complete circle, the gate is exploded and flows into the floor as the Imperial stormtrooper marched in. The rebel troop has put some resistance but soon fall down by the might of the stormtrooper.

C-3PO turn around to find his partner has been missing from his side. Instead, he found it to be standing with a woman with a white slim robe.

The woman has a short blue light hair with a red blight eyes and emotionless face. She put a disc inside R2 unit and walk pass C-3PO in a hurry after finish while R2 walk to the escape pod while C-3PO followed.

"Where are you going?" it's said. "That part is restricted!!"

Instead of answering, R2 use it 'arm' to open the escape pod while getting inside left C-3PO no choice except following inside.

A minute later the escape pod has lunch from the Tantive IV and land safely on the desert planet called Tatooine.

--

Meanwhile in Tantive IV…………

"Where is the Death Star plan?!" Darth Gendo shouted at the ship's captain while choking his neck. Gendo is a two meters tall man wearing full set of black sith armor. The captain didn't answer so Gendo choking him to death and slam him to the floor.

"Commander, Tear the ship apart until you found those plan and WHERE IS THE PRINCESS!!" Gendo ordered.

"The princess is still drunk in her room sir." The officer answered. "Should I get her?"

Before Gendo can answer, princess Misato walk unsteady with the help of her blue hair handmaiden into Gendo. In contrast to her servant, Misato doesn't wear formal cloth but a tank top with a short pant.

"Darth Gendo!! Hic!! How bold of you attack the diplomatic ship like this? The senate will not sit still when they hear…" she speaks while trying to stand still.

"Don't act so surprised, your highness." Gendo interrupted. "They are some transmission beamed to this ship from the Rebel Alliance. I want to know what happened to the information they gave you!! "

"I don't know what you are talking about. As you can see, we are having a party before you came along and destroy my party!!"

"You are the part of a Rebel Alliance and a traitor!! Take her away!!"

As the troop take the princess away, Gendo look at the blue hair handmaiden and see some similarity of his wife in her. It left him thinking of what his children would have been if she wasn't dead.

"Who is that girl?" Gendo asked the officer.

"She's the handmaiden of the princess sir."

"Her name?"

"Ayanami Rei, sir."

"Take a good care of her." Gendo ordered, paused a bit then continue.

"And get some more proper dress for the princess."

**Author's note:**

Well, this is my first fanfic. Like it hate it. Please review. Ch2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A farmboy

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

**Chapter 2: A Farmboy**

Ikari Shinji lied down in his bed, staring at the wall aimlessly. He feels very bored since many of his friends have gone to the Imperial's University already. _'I miss them'_ He muttered _'I miss them all. Touji, Aida and Hikari. I wonder that…..'_

"Shinji! Shinji!! Come up here and help your uncle will you." His aunt calls him.

"I will be right there"

As Shinji come out of his house, he found his uncle talking with a Jawa merchant. '_May be buying some robot', _he thought.

"Shinji!! Here you are, get these robots into the house and clean it right now" He ordered while pointing to the two robot in the bunch one humanoid gold and one red R5 unit.

"Alright, uncle" Shinji answered, boringly.

As Shinji walk to the robots, he saw the blue R2 unit, trying desperately to move despite having a restraining bolt on it. Leave him to thinking of himself that want to go out of this planet. Then he moved to the gold robot which talks to him immediately.

"Hello sir, I am C-3PO a human-cyborg relations"

"Yeah, whatever. Followed me, both of you." Shinji answered, a little bit annoyed, begin to lead the robot into the house.

As he walking midway to the house, suddenly, the red R5 unit head has been exploded by the short circuit.

'_Fantastic'_, Shinji think. He knows that the droid that are sold by Jawas are mostly come from scrap and does not surprised when saw it brown up.

"Uncle, this red one is broken." He shouted.

As his uncle heard this, he become angry and begin to get argument with the Jawa merchant, the 'cute' scavenger as Shinji's friend Mana called it.

"Sir" C-3PO speak"You might take a blue R2 unit instead. He is in good condition."

Shinji look at the blue R2 unit again, see it trying to leave more desperately. While C-3PO may not express his concern much on his voice, he can be clearly see that the R2 unit was it friend after all.

"Uncle, how about that blue one" he asked.

His uncle asked the Jawa merchant to exchange the droid, which accept immediately. Shinji then take the droid into his house.

--

"So, you were in the war!!" Shinji said, excited by knowing some of C-3PO history.

"Quite a few, sir. Me and R2 has gone though quite a lot of battle." C-3PO answered.

Shinji smile while trying to examine R2. He found that the disc container of the droid has been struck with something. Like the droid won't like to open it. He tried to open it with his tool and suddenly the holographic message has been played.

"Help us, Kozo Fuyutsuki. You are our only hope."

When Shinji saw the messenger of the hologram, he felt stunning by her beauty and elegant, mesmerized by her lips and her cold red eye. Somehow, it wasn't feel like a teenage crush like he have on Mana (Yes, she is 'sort-of' his girlfriend six years ago.) but something like more…………… familiar.

"Who's she?" Shinji asked. "She's beautiful."

"She's one of our latest master's friends, sir." C-3PO answered

"Bob beep boop beep." R2 speaked.

"He claimed that he is a property Kozo Fuyutsuki, sir."C-3PO translated.

"Hmm… I don't know anyone name Kozo Fuyutsuki. Still, there was an old Kozo Fusui live in the jundlands waste, I wonder if he knows him." Shinji speak.

"She seems to be in danger, still…." Shinji paused for a moment to see that the message has play repeatly. " This is not whole message. Play at the beginning, will you?"

"Beep Bob bib boop." R2 answered.

"He said that the restraining bolt has causing some malfunction on the message content. He suggests that removing them might make repair it" C-3PO translated.

"Alright" Shinji agreed and remove the restraining bolt to find that the message is gone. He tried to get the droid playing the message again but R2 stood silent like the message was never played. Feeling pissed, Shinji left to eat dinner.

--

"Do you know Kozo Fuyutsuki? The droid seem to be his property." Shinji asked his parent.

His uncle look tense a little before answer.

"Yes I know him, but you don't have to worry about him. He's a friend of your dad and he's dead."

"That's too bad. Still…."Shinji speak, inhale his breath then continue. "Now, with these droid helping you, can I enter the academy yet?"

"No"

"But…..it has been three years."

"Shinji" His uncle talk in a more smooth tone "I need you for the harvest this year. After this year you can go"

"Anyway Shinji, tomorrow, you will take the droid into Anchorhead and erase their memory." His uncle implied.

Shinji didn't answer but slowly leave the room.

"You can't hold him forever, you know. His friend and his girl are gone. He is much like his father." Shinji's aunt said after he left the room.

"That was I fear." Shinji's uncles answer.

--


	3. Chapter 3: The sunset

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

Chapter 3: The sunset

After not so pleasant dinner, Shinji has decided to come out and look at the sunset. Although he is always day-dreaming about an exciting adventure and his friends, he has always spending this time into his other thought.

Not of his friend, not of Touji, Kensuke and Hikari, but someone else.

Someone who left him long ago.

Asuka.

As the two red blighting suns fall down from the sky, it's hard not to think of her.

--

He has met her first time at a school when he was eight. Back then, she was a confident brownish red hair girl. He couldn't help to think that she is cute.

For first second at least.

The teacher gets her to sit next to him and from then, she quite stuck with him. However, for unknown reason she was always tried to mock him, humiliate him in front of a class. Still, she was always being with him whenever he felt bad; motivate him in her own ways.

Somehow, whatever reason it is she has some place in his heart.

However, everything change when Kirishima Mana came in, a new girl, cheerful girl who always amazed by anything or everything.

Yes, everything included him.

Back then, he is fourteen.

Since Mana has much better personality than Asuka, it doesn't take much time for him to get close to her. This made Asuka very jealous of him and become more demanding which made him bored. Still, with Mana's polite, cheerful and comfort. It wasn't take long time for him to ask Mana for a date.

After, she became his first girlfriend.

Back then, it was a good time to both of their life.

--

However, sometime when he feels bad, when he feel confused, Mana can't get to him like Asuka did. Hikari once said that Mana had tried several times but it seems that there was a distance, very huge distance between him and Mana. He knows that the girl has some secret. Secret that she wasn't willing to let him know.

He also tried to learn about Mana like everyone suggests him but it made him feeling worse. Mana has always a strong girl. She had come from a well care family. Although her families have been destroyed from a skirmish between the Rebel and Empire, but she has always retained her strong will. In a question of her strong will, however from Hikari judgments, it wasn't a fake.

'_Mana was a perfect girl'_ Shinji thought. _'Too perfect for a pathetic person like me.'_

The relationship between him and Mana went sour for a while until he discovered her secret. Her parent was a weapon designer for the Empire before they have sympathy for the Rebel Alliance and stop working. This made Emperor Keel mad and orderd all of Kirishima family to be exterminated. The Rebel has rescue her but fail to rescue her family. Since then, she was working for the Rebel. Fortunately, the Rebel Alliance didn't want her to get danger and sent her to 'lay low' at Tatooine.

However, when her secret has found by him she was force to leave him too.

"Ikari-kun" She said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Why? I was the one who cause the trouble anyway." Shinji cried.

"Still, Shinjii-kun, if you want you can come with me. The people at the Alliance aren't so meen." She offered.

Back then, he is thinking about leaving his parents and his friends. He thinks that they'll understand. But just about he was going to take her offer he remembered something, someone that he can't let go.

Asuka.

"It's Asuka, isn't it?" Mana noticed.

"No way!! She is mean to me. She was never being nice to me. I can't go because of my pa…."

Mana touched his face which made Shinji stop immediately.

"Shinji, I know you, more than you known." She said and kisses him tenderly.

"We'll see each other again." She said before she enters the spaceship.

Then Shinji, still confuse with his thought, watch the spaceship as it slowly take off into the star. After that, he decided to go home.

--

A next day however, as Shinji began to admit to his feeling, Asuka has left Tatooine. Left nothing, excepting one hologram message:

"Mama, watch me, I will become the best of the universe, and when the time come Baka Shinji who never leave this planet will kneel to me"

From what Shinji have heard, Asuka's mom was mentally broken and has hung herself when Asuka was nine years old. No one know why that she received this. Still, Kensuke believed that she was receiving this mental damage from Sith interrogation. However, no one has believe this theories.

--

That was six years ago and he never heard of her again.

Somehow in his heart, he knows that she wasn't dead, but living exciting life somewhere.

And that make him felt sick.

Now, for every time when he saw the sunset, he will always think of her red blight hair, her wide blue eyes and her wit for he is lonely and really need someone. He will always think of Asuka who may be wandering somewhere in the universe.

For now he is tired and went inside the house to find that gizmo droid R2-D2 was escaped.

--

**Author's note:**

Well, in the last chapter, I've forgot to mention that Shinji in this fanfiction is twenty years old to meet Luke's age in Episode IV. I think that Shinji might not even get out of Tatooine if he is still in his fourteen like the anime. However, I liked to keep most of his personalities intact but he will become more mature (slightly) as the story progress.

I decided to add Mana from 'Girlfriend of Steel' to give some flashback for Shinji and maybe an Omake as well in some of chapters. However, she may not have much role in the story. And for Asuka, you know, I have a lot of headache for setting her role. I could say that she can match with princess Leia role, but Shinji doesn't match Han Solo at all. Princess Leia also has a leadership quality which Asuka didn't possess. Still, I didn't tend to used her as just another Rebel officer or just Shinji's sweetheart.

Also, since there is ONLY female main character and a few Jedi and Sith in the original trilogy, all of angel(included Kaworu) may not appear in this fanfic., all of NERV employees except Misato will have less role(Sorry, but I will give them many role as possible) and since there is no 'cool' or 'military' named character in Evangelion except Misato and Kaji, most(maybe all) of Imperial , Rebel, Criminal sub characters will not be substitute into EVA's character or will absent entirely.

I also admitted that in many later chapters in this fic may have almost the same dialog from Episode IV.

Finally, I apologized for my bad grammar. I will tried (Although Yoda said "There is no try.") to improved it later.


	4. Chapter 4: A crazy hermit

Evawars: A new hope

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

* * *

Chapter 4: A crazy hermit

Morning after:

Shinji is driving in his landspeeder with C-3PO looking for R2-D2. He found that it is on its way to Jundland waste. _'He might go to find Fuyutsuki'. _He thinks. However, Jundland waste is the place full of dangerous humanoid called Sand people, so it was his job to find R2 and go back home before anything happen. Fortunately, he found R2 when he approaching the Jundland wastes. He stops the car immediately.

"R2! What are you doing here?" C-3PO excitingly asked. "Master Shinji is worry about you!!"

"Woop weep weep!!" it's answered.

"Sir, R2 has detected a large amount of life forms moving here!!"

"Sand people!!" Shinji exclaimed while getting his rifle from the speeder. He looks around the environment to find that they are in the middle between a two mountains then suddenly climb to the one on his right hand side to find cover. A minute later, Shinji prone from his cover and used his binocular to see the Sand people, the humanoid creature that wrap them in brown rags walk to his speeder.

"I must not runaway. I must not runaway. I must not runaway…."Shinji repeatly utters this word to keep his fear away.

Suddenly, He found some brown rag pass passing his eye.

Shinji look up to see a Sand people, a mysterious creature who shouted to him with an unknown language. He is frighten by it war cry before it hit him in his head, left him unconscious.

While Shinji was unconscious, he was dreaming, having a nightmare. In this nightmare which he dreamt of frequently, he was a child who saw his faceless father leave him. Every time, he asked the same question:

"Why do you leave me, dad?"

His faceless father never answers, walking away instead. Shinji was crying, pleading him to not go but the effort was always in vain. However, this time he heard some voice:

"Awaken"

And then he wake up.

* * *

Shinji wake up to found a face of an old Kozo Fusui, an old hermit who lives in this place.

"Look like you are still in one piece, son." The old hermit speaks while help Shinji get up. "This is a dangerous place, young Shinji. What are you doing here?"

"Well" Shinji speak while blushing his cloth "That robot." He point at R2-D2. "It's looking for someone name Kozo Fuyutsuki. My uncle said that he is dead."

"Oh, He's not dead. Well, not yet."Old hermits smile.

"You know him?" Shinji asked.

"Well. Of course I know him." He continues smiling. "He's me. I haven't used the name Fuyutsuki since, before you were born."

"So the droid must belong too you!!"

"I see." Fuyutsuki answered. "Still, I don't remember having a droid."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of sand people battle cry.

"I think we should continue this conversation at my home, young Shinji." He paused. "You see. This wasn't a good place to have a conversation. "

* * *

Fuyutsuki's house is a small plain cottage building mainly by clay like Shinji house. It seem that he doesn't have many properties except his plain furnitures. Although, it doesn't have any luxury furniture, it's look very comfortable and safe for a house that is place in the middle of this forsaken place.

"No. My father wasn't fight in a war. He is a researcher." Shinji speaks, after Fuyutsuki was about to tell some of his dad's stories.

"That's what your uncle told you." Fuyutsuki argues.

"That's ridiculous. You're going to tell me that you and my dad are once comrade in arms."

"Yes. Not only that, your father was a Jedi knight as well as I does."

Then, Fuyutsuki slowly walk to his chest, pick up some tool that Shinji doesn't seen before, its look like a metal rod witch a switch on a handle. "He also wants you to have this." He speaks before give it to Shinji.

"Your father's lightsaber." He speaks while Shinji has turned the lightsaber on and swings it. "This is a weapon of the Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster that your friend's Kensuke seem to favor, but an elegant weapon, for a more civilized age."

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire." He added.

"How did my father died?" Shinji asked while turn off the lightsaber.

"A young Jedi name Darth Gendo, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed, murdered your father and takes his name as his own. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Gendo was seduced by the dark side of the Force." Fuyutsuki answered.

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers." Fuyutsuki explained. "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

"Now" Fuyutsuki speak as he sits on his comfortable chair. "Let's see who is the master of our little friend."

Once again, R2-D2 has display a hologram message of the blue hair women.

"General Kozo." She speaks. "My name is Ayanami Rei, a handmaiden of princess Katsuragi. I'm sorry that the queen is unavailable right now, so she asked me to record the message instead. As she told me, this droid have vital information for the Rebel Alliance. It must be sent to the king in Alderaan system." Then there was a sound of explosion. She looks around and continues.

"Help us, Kozo Fuyutsuki. You are our only hope."

Fuyutsuki sit silent for a minute. His eyes are beginning to stream with tear but he can shut it before the flow came down. Fortunately, Shinji was unnoticed to his action.

"Shinji." Fuyutsuki speaks. "You have to learn the way of the force and go to Alderaan with me."

"I can't." Shinji answered. Despite that he wants to get out of this planet, he knows that he still has some work to do here. "I got to go home already." He added.

"Shinji, I need your help. She needs your help. I was getting too old for this stuff already."

"Fuyutsuki-san, it wasn't like I like the Empire. I don't like them but there isn't anything that a pathetic person like mine can do to help the universe." Shinji confusedly answered.

'_Speaking like father when I was met him.'_ Fuyutsuki think.

"You are not a pathetic person, Shinji. You just don't have given yourself a chance. That's all."

"That's it." Shinji concluded. "I can get you as far as Anchorhead. You can find a transport to Mos Eisley there or wherever you going."

"You must do what you believe I see." Fuyutsuki concluded, feeling little disappoint.

* * *

Mranwhile at the Death Star…..

Almost every officer sit in the conference are worried, not only because of the stolen plan but some more horrified news.

'Darth Gendo has a crush on a girl.'

"Did you see Gendo's girl yet?" asks of Commander Tagger.

"Yes." Admiral Motti answers. "She is a blue girl with a pale skin. Quite scary if you ask me."

"Like stolen of the Death Star plan wasn't bad enough for us."

Suddenly, Grand Moff Tarkin approach along with Darth Gendo and interrupt the conversation.

"Darth Gendo will return the plan to us soon enough." Tarkin interrupted.

"I don't think we have everything to fear."Admiral Motti proclaimed. "The Death Star is the ultimate weapon of the universe. I suggest we used it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." Gendo threatened. "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Gendo." Motti annoying argue. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebels' hidden fortress. Still, you have spent more time to play with your creepy blue hair priso…"

His word is cut off while he is reaching for his throat like he was being strangled.

Gendo has lifted his left hand pointing his hand to Motti.

"I find your lack of taste disturbing." Gendo speaks.

Inside his mask, Gendo has grimly smiled. _'Who the hell are you to give an awful comment to the girl that look exactly like my dead wife?' _He thinks.

Motti has losing his breath, dying.

"Enough of this. Gendo, released him." Tarkin ordered.

"As you wish." Gendo comply while left his hand down. Motti's head has fallen on the table, staggering, but alive.

"This bickering is pointless." Tarkin speaks while give the look of: _'I told you that you should not fuck with him'_ at every officer. After that, he continues: "Now Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the hidden Rebel fortress. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

* * *

Omake

In Fuyutsuki's house after Shinji decided to take Fuyutsuki to Anchorhead.

"So, R2, could you show me how princess Misato looks like?" Shinji asked.

R2-D2 has printed a photo. It is photo of princess Misato in her tank top and short pant, bent over to show her cleavage with an arrow point to them.

"You made this arrow didn't you. ", ask by a flattering Shinji while Fuyutsuki let out a sigh and put his hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Just a little opinion that while Fuyutsuki is playing Obi-wan role in this fic, I feel that his normal appearance is a little like Grand Moff Tarkin.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost of family

Evawars: A new hope

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

Chapter 5: Lost of family.

While on the way to Anchorhead, Shinji has found the wheckage of Jawa Sandcrawler along with many Jawa corpses. He stops a speeder, get out, and inspect the corpses to find that it is the corpses of the same group of Jawa that sold him the droid. He also found some Sand People rags, it weapons and Bantha tracks in the killing field.

"So the Sand People did this", said Shinji.

"They didn't. But it was done to make we think so." Fuyutsuki proclaim, before describing his theory.

"The Sand People are riding in one line to hide their numbers, but these tracks are side by side."

Then, Fuyutsuki point to one of many blast points of sandcrawler and continue:

"Also, these blast points, Shinji, are very accurate. Only the Imperial's Stormtrooper are this précised."

Shinji look at the blast points and soon realized to his horror that this massacre has done by the Empire after all. Shocking by this realization, Shinji begin to think:

'_If the Imperial are looking for a droid they might be now going to…..'_

'_Home.'_

Finally realized, Shinji rush into his landspeeder without a word, leaving everything behind. He decided to go home, to warn his family. He drives as fast as he could.

To only find the destruction of his family.

His house burnt.

His parents, left as a fried corpses on the ground.

Although he didn't get along with his parents for awhile. Although he thinks that his uncle and aunt didn't care of him, he feels sad by their lost. Then, He cries, for a first time in a year and suddenly lost in his thought.

'_They have gone.'_

'_The imperial kill them.'_

'_My life is end.' _

'_I lost everything.'_

'_I might be death too if I wasn't go out this morning.'_

'_How should I do?' _

Suddenly, when his hope seems lost, Rei and Fuyutsuki words are echo in his mind.

'_Help us, Kozo Fuyutsuki. You are our only hope',_ said Rei.

'_Shinji, I need your help. She needs your help. I was getting too old for this stuff already', _said Fuyutsuki.

Then, he has realized that still; there are people who need him.

And it's mean that he still has something to do.

'_I have lost my family.'_ He thought. _'But I'm still alive and I'm gonna keep living.'_

As his new indication of his life emerges, he decided to bury his parents. It takes some time and energy to get a job done but Shinji felt no tried as he put all his anger into work. He mourning for a moment after all work is finish.

Finally, with nothing else to do, Shinji watch his old home one last time and returned to the Sandcrawler wreckage.

* * *

The Sandcrawler wreckage, four hours later……..

It has been four hours since Shinji has left. Fuyutsuki has worried, fear for Shinji safety. He knows from the echo of the force that Shinji's parents are already dead. If Shinji wasn't careful, he might be death too. Although the force didn't show any sign of danger that can happen to Shinji, he still worried. But somehow, he doesn't think that Shinji will run away.

'_Not this time, at least.'_

'_For this one will start a new path of his destiny.'_

Still, he isn't sure that Shinji, a good shy farmboy will be able to complete the task that he has failed long ago, a failure that destroyed the old Republic.

As he questioning himself, he see Shinji's speeder rise from a horizon. Relieved, he rushes to Shinji to comfort him of his lost.

Comforting, Fuyutsuki said: "Shinji, don't feel sorry for yourself. There is nothing you could do to save their life. You may be killed too."

Shinji felt relaxed for a bit by the caring word of an old man. He sees that the old man is care for him. He looks around, to find that all the bodies have been taking care of.

Finally, with all his determination, he announced his wish:

"I want to come to Alderaan with you." He speaks, paused a bit to keep his sorrow in his heart. "There is nothing for me here now. I want to learn the way of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

'_That's the boy.'_ Fuyutsuki thought, smiling, proud by the boy little courage. He put his hand on Shinji shoulder and walk together to landspeeder while two droids follow behind. Though he know that Shinji is still afraid of his uncertain future, but for now it will be fine. Everything will be fine as he will protect him and train him to become a Jedi.

And then they drive off to Mos Eisley.


	6. Chapter 6: A scoundrel and a penguin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

Evawars: A new hope

Chapter 6: A scoundrel and a penguin.

* * *

Mos Eisley is a large city; it has many reputations from the illegal activity. This makes Shinji nervous a bit when he drives into town, almost went to panic when they have been stop by a group of Stormtroopers.

"Halt!! How long you have these two droids?" ask the leader of the group.

"About three or four seasons." Shinji answer, a bit of scare can be found in his voice.

"Let me see your identification." They demanded.

"_You don't have to see his identification."_ Fuyutsuki speak, smiling, while waving his left hand at the leader.

"We don't have to see his identification." The leader repeats most of the word.

"_These are not the droid you're looking for."_

"These are not the droid we're looking for."

"_He can go about his business."_

"He can go about his business."

"_Move along."_

"Move along."

Shinji slowly drives pass the guard, hand still trembling. When the guards are out of his sight, he let a large sigh of relieve:

"I thought we are dead. How we got pass them?"

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded." Fuyutsuki answered.

* * *

After driving in the town for awhile, Fuyutsuki suggests that they should look for a pilot the cantina, Shinji agree and driving to the nearest one.

The cantina is crowd by many peoples and many species. Fuyutsuki warn Shinji to be careful and separate from him to find a pilot. However, the bartender don't let the droids can't come in. This make Shinji feel nervous a bit and decided to get a drink. But before he can order a drink, Fuyutsuki has called him. Alongside Fuyutsuki is a penguin.

"Shinji, follow me here." Fuyutsuki speaks while introduce the penguin "This is Pen-Pen. He can find a ship for us. We will talk to the captain. Come."

Shinji then followed the old man to see the captain of the ship who is sitting comfortably in his own private table. The captain is a 30 year old unshaved man with a ponytail. The captain gives a confident smile as him and Fuyutsuki approach.

"Ryoji Kaji" He introduced himself. "I'm the captain of Melonnium Falcon. Pen-Pen says you're looking for a passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed, If it a fast ship". Fuyutsuki answered.

"Fast ship? Never heard of Melonnium Falcon?

"Should I have?" ask Fuyutsuki.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Kaji begins to brag, which make Shinji annoy a bit. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids…and no questions." Fuyutsuki answers.

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?" Kaji ask which make Shinji more annoyed.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick, isn't it, and it's gonna cost you extra." Then, Kaji smiles before declare his price.

"Ten thousand, all in advance."

'_That was too much'._ Shinji thought and decide to intervene.

"Ten thousand!?" He protested. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid?" Kaji give a challenging smile to Shinji. "You?"

Shinji pause a bit, he don't like that challenging attitude at all. He may not be an ace pilot but he can outrun anyone in Beggar Canyon's flying race.

'_He can outrun Asuka and the rest of his friend at least.'_

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself." He answers, then complain to Fuyutsuki. "We don't have to sit here and... "

Fuyutsuki raise his hand to stop Shinji which he stops immediately.

"We'll pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Fuyutsuki concluded.

"Seventeen?" Surprise from the offer, Kaji looks at Fuyutsuki who slowly nod.

"Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. Docking Bay 94." Kaji conclude, smiling.

Suddenly he sees the Stormtrooper at the entrance.

"Look like your friend is coming for you"

Shinji and Fuyutsuki turn around to see the Stormtrooper. Then, they quickly leave the cantina afterward.

* * *

"Seventeen thousand." Kaji excited, rest his hand on Pen-Pen's shoulder. "When this job is done, I've got money to pay Jabba!!"

Happily, Kaji orders. "Pen-Pen, prepare the ship. We're leaving shortly."

Pen-Pen nod and get out of the cantina while the Stormtrooper pass. Kaji sit still, looking around until the Stormtrooper have left the cantina. Then he decide to leave however, he was greet by some 'friend'.

"Going somewhere, Kaji" ask Greedo the rodian.

"A little late, haven't you." Kaji answers, still smiling while his right hand slowly reaches to his blaster on his belt. "I'm just on the way to see your boss. Tell him I got the money."

Pointing his blaster on Kaji, the Rodian continues. "It's too late for that Kaji, Jabba has a price on your head. You should not drop his cargo."

Kaji is now touching to his blaster.

"Even I got boarded sometimes, Greedo, do you think I have a choice?"

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may take only your waterFalcon." Greedo answers, still didn't notice of Kaji's right hand.

Kaji slowly pulling his gun under the table, aim at Greedo who still didn't notice. Then, he speaks with a grim voice.

"Over my dead body."

"That's the idea." Greedo speaks, proudly. "You know. I'm looking forward to kill you for a long time."

"I bet you would." Kaji smile and pull the trigger.

A laser fire went from Kaji blaster to Greedo's belly, killed him. Kaji stand up and toss his coin to the bartender.

"Sorry about the mess." said Kaji who leaves the cantina afterward.

* * *

30 minutes later at Docking Bay 94

"It's a piece of junk." Shinji mutters as he sees Kaji's ship.

Kaji, who doesn't hear Shinji's comment, begin to brag.

"She'll make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I've added some special modifications myself plus mini waterFalcon field. You know. My wate……"

"Where is the boarding ramp?" Fuyutsuki ask.

Kaji, feel interrupt; press a switch on the side of Melonnium Falcon which open the boarding ramp.

"Thank you." said Fuyutsuki who is now entering the ship.

Suddenly, Kaji see a group of Stromtrooper come in.

"Halt!!"

Kaji respond by fire his blaster to one of the Stormtrooper. Shinji, C-3PO and R2-D2 rush inside the ship at the shooting begin.

"Pen-Pen, get in there in keep the engine running. We're outta here." Kaji shout while shooting at another trooper.

Pen-Pen rushes into a cockpit. Kaji fire three shots which kill three troopers then follow Pen-Pen behind.

* * *

"Alright, all passengers please fasten your seat belt. We will take off shortly" said Kaji as he enter the cockpit and prepare to take off. The stromtroopers keep shooting at the Falcon which make no effect. The hanger bay is open and the Falcon has take off to the sky.

As the Falcon take off, Shinji feel excite as the ship, this ship that he is in, flying though the sky.He feel overwhelm with joy when the ship reach the spaces. The spaces that he want to see with his eyes for a long long times.

Reaching the space, It make him feels good.

Until the first laser bolt hit the Falcon at least.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in. They're going to try to cut us off." Kaji speaks.

"Why don't you outrun them, I **thought** you said this thing was fast?", said panic Shinji.

"Take it easy." Kaji said as Fuyutsuki calm Shinji down. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace."

"How long before you make the jump to lightspeed?" Fuyutsuki ask, calmly.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer." Kaji answers.

Then, the ship is shaking by a hit of two laser bolts.

"Qwak." Pen-Pen howls.

Kaji take a quick look at a navicomputer to see that the calculation has been completed. He quickly input the coordinate into the computer and pulls the hyperspace controller. Shinji see the star fade away into line as the Falcon is escape into hyperspace.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well that's another chapter for you. At first, I had thought about writing a scene where Fuyutsuki cut a thug's hand and the scene that Kaji meet Jabba too. Unfortunately,I drop the idea later because it gonna be the same one with the film and I don't intend to rewrite every scene that George Lucas make.**  
**

From gunman's review, it made me thought of putting all the Angel(Except Kaworu) into all criminal roles(Jabba, Boba Fett, etc.) but decide against it later because I think that those criminal are too weak for their counter part. Beside, I plan to use Fett (maybe Dengar too, or both) in a future too. The Angel may play a more minor role in a future but it will be quite important nonetheless. Thanks anyway.

Still, at a first glance. I had thought about put Kensuke into the droid role too but sadly his partner Touji is not matched too any droid role at all.

Oh, one more thing. You can expect some of EU(Expended Universe) in this fic but not all. For now, all I can say that there will be no Yuuzhan Vong at all. I'm still not sure that Mana is or is not Jan Ors(Kyle Katarn's girlfriend) of this fanfic.

Also, no IG-88 hacking Death Star and prank the Emperor. I can't describe how much I hate that novel.

Note 1: I'm not sure but I wander that Obi-wan enjoy cutting people hands or not. It seems that Obi-wan has cut at least one hand in almost every episode that he (physically) appear. He didn't cut one in Episode 1 but he did slice Drath Maul into half.


	7. Chapter 7: An Emperor Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Emperor Hand.

Somewhere in Death Star..

She is sitting in her private room; listen to all intercom transmission that she can tap into. Unfortunately, there were no important transmissions yet, either from Gendo or Tarkin.

'_How boring this is?'_ She thinked.

For her, this week is a boring week, start from the boring mission on the ISD Devastator. She don't like when she had to sit still in the ship while Gendo's men were doing the fun stuff in Tantive IV. She want some action, some excitement, or some battle that can send her out of the 'same side' espionage mission.

Suddenly, there was a voice; her master voice, spoke to her, telepathically.

"_How does Gendo doing, my precious agent?"_ He asked the same question that he has ask during the week.

"_He is fine, my master. I don't see any proof to indicate that he will use the Death Star against you."_ She answered, by telepathic also.

"_Still, there is something trouble you."_ Her master noticed.

"_Yes, my master."_She answered._ "Gendo has pick a girl, a prisoner, into his personal care."_

Then, the telepathic link was cut off.

She sighed, know that her master may be piss off by weird action of Gendo right now. It is very convenient for him to telepathically speak to her at any time or any place. For she is one the Emperor Hand,the elite personal agents that are serving directly and only to the emperor, the position that only the great one, the special one can have_._ Not even Gendo are this special. For he didn't been select as a child, to train personally by the emperor, to be able to link with him, speak to him at anytime and anyplace. Recently, the Emperor has suspect that Gendo may have a plan to betray him. That is the reason that someone has to watch Gendo from time to time.

Still, being an emperor hand make her feel a little bit lonely nonetheless since their work is secret and the master doesn't allow them to have any relationship. Sometime, she likes to be praise by some other than emperor. Sometime, she likes her work to be remembered by the public, to see how much they change the galaxy into a better place, to see how great they are. In fact, she is very jealous on Gendo who can wrecking many damage as he please without any consequence and still become the Emperor's most favorite.

The emperor's favorite that has a very disturbing girl at his side.

From the moment that she met that girl on the Devastator, she admits that she did not like that blue hair girl at all. She hates the girl calmness, cleanness, and above all her eyes that seem to pierce every soul that has been contact. She doesn't understand why Gendo care for that girl. That girl room in Death Star is the large luxury room that are save for important political guest only and yet he give that room to that filthy girl.

She also pissed off when she saw that planet, Tatooine. _'That filthy planet that baka Shinji live in.' _she thinks. She Thefilthy pervert Shinji who left her to sob into that cheerful girl's arm. She was think that it was her fault, thinking that it was because she was too tough on him. She had been secretly cried and cried for week in her room.

Until she has been chosen.

Until her master show her the truth. Show her that it was Shinji's fault after all.

And for his fault, she hates him still.

Yet she always wanders his current life.

'_How was he doing? Is he doing well? Did he happy?'_

The truth that she might never know.

As for now, she has to stay in the Death Star, to keep watching at Gendo and Tarkin's action until her master has further instruction. That is the way her live, an excitement life, a honorable life, a special life.

A lonely life of Soryu Asuka Langley.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, first of all, I'm sorry that this chapter has been lated. I have been quite busy last week. Anyway, I'm glad that I can finally put Asuka into this fanfic. She and Kaji may have some flashback later.

I also have to say that this fic(at least this one) is not a pairing. I have plan to write it as a trilogy, so this fic is mostly just the introduction like the episode IV. Although if you are Star Wars fan especially the one that read the EU novel and make a character comparison, you might already know that who WILL become Shinji's bride.

Oh!! And if you know, try to keep quiet.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Destruction of Alderaan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion.

* * *

Evawars: A new hope

Chapter 8: Destruction of Alderaan.

* * *

While Asuka had recalling about her life, suddenly, she heard an order from the intercom.

"Section 5 brings the princess to command bridge immediately."

'_Tarkin'_ she recognized the voice.

She knows that Gendo had interrogated the princess which however; gave no result. She wonders that Tarkin might try to intimidate her with the Death Star power. Therefore, she decided to see the action herself.

* * *

At the command bridge of the Death Star…..

It wasn't difficult for Asuka to 'replace' the officer who provide escort to the princess. It just requires a little skill of mind trick. Along her and the princess were with two Stormtroopers. She looked at princess Misato, who now fully regain conscious. _'You are quite beautiful. What a shame.'_ she thinks. _'If you were not support the rebel, you will live happily ever after in your castle.'_ Then, they have reached the command bridge of Death Star. It is a large open room with a few consoles. There are several officers in the room; among them are Gendo, and Tarkin.

"Ah!! Governor Tarkin," said Misato. "I should have expected to find you to the one who responsible of this. I recognized your old grumpy stench when I was brought onboard."

"Charming to the last," Tarkin said while looking at Misato's breast. "You don't know how hard I found it, signing the order to terminate your life."

'_What a pervert'_ Asuka thinks, giving Tarkin an angry looks which he didn't notice.

Misato noticed of Tarkin's pervert eyes, decided to play with him a bit:

"I'm surprised you have some balls after all."

Tarkin's hidden pervert face suddenly changed into an angry one, then turn into the cold one. He replied Misato with a more cold voice:

"Princess Misato. Before your execution, you will join me at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

Misato replied with a valiant smile.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." She answered.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this battle station." Tarkin said, gave a sadistic smile to Misato. "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that is to be destroyed first. "

Then, he nodded to the officer on the console.

"Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base," He said while the giant lid in front of him is opening, slowly show the Death Star target.

Alderaan

"I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin proclaimed.

Misato smile turn to fear. "No!!" she pleaded. "Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons: only bear. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target, a military target?" Tarkin interrupted, changing his voice into anger tone. "Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time."

"Where is the Rebel base?" He demanded.

'_Idiot'_ Asuka thought, found Misato's fear ridiculous. _'Tarkin is only bluffing you. He wouldn't dare to blow up the planet. At least not until my master order him to, which, he would not, for he is a merciful one.'_

However, Misato, who know Tarkin more than Asuka does, thought it other way. She looked at Alderaan, thought of her dad, her mum, her people, and her beer factories. She could not let them death by her mistake. Then, she made a dicision.

"Dantooine." she confessed. "They're all on Dantooine."

Tarkin angry face suddenly turned into smile, said: "There you see, Lord Gendo? She can be reasonable."

Then, he looked at the officer on the console, prepared to give an order.

"Proceed with the operation. You may fire when ready." He commanded.

"What?!" Misato shouted.

Tarkin gave Misato a cold sadistic smile. It is a coldest one she ever saw on Tarkin face. "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

'_What the...'_ Asuka thought. _'When my master knows that Tarkin has destroyed the planet without his permission, he would not be pleased.'_

The Imperial officer punches a few buttons to prepare the operation. Seeing her effort in vain, Misato watch the green laser from the Death Star hit her planet. The peaceful planet then turn to nothing but an asteroid field. From whatever she had suffered during the week, she finally broke down into tears and collapse.

"Bring her to her cell" Tarkin ordered, victory smile was glooming around his face.

Asuka quickly ordered the stormtroopers to pick the princess up and lead them to the cell.

* * *

After sending Misato to her cell, Asuka felt confused about her work.

_'I thought that we were saving the galaxy. Yet, Tarkin destroyed a planet.'_ She thought. _'Althought Alderaan are supporting the rebel, but destroy it just…' _

"_My precious agent."_ Her master called, telepathically, interrupted her thought.

"_I want to ask you about Gendo's girl."_ He continued. _"Does she have any force ability?"_

"_I don't know, my master." _Asuka answered.

"_Anyway, Tarkin just destroyed Alderaan._ She reported.

"_I know." _He answered._ "I authorized him to."_

Asuka didn't reply.

"_I see that you doubt my action. You may think that it is too cruel, but it is necessary none the less."_ said her Master.

"_Why don't you think of it as a sacrifice?"_

"_A sacrifice?"_ Asuka asked.

"_Yes,"_ The emperor answered, _"a sacrifice of rebel scum life, a sacrifice of the small amount of foolish people to make an Empire grow stronger" _

Asuka suddenly have a realization. _'Since all of them are corrupted by their own selfish way, they must be eliminated'_ she thought, felt ashamed to let her sympathy cloud her judgment.

"_Anyway, you must tell the girl-Gendo's girl- that her planet was destroyed. This way shall prove that she has the force capabilities or not. If she is, report to me immediately."_ He ordered.

"_Yes, my master."_ Asuka compiled before her master cut the link.

* * *

At the Imperial palace, Coruscant.

Emperor Keel sat in his throne, thought of Gendo.

_'It appeared that he is thinking about accepting an apprentice.' _He thought. '_But I won't let him train one easily. Whether the girl is force sensitive or not, she will hate Gendo until the end of her life.'_

Then, he laughed which a maniacally voice that can shake people hope and dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crew quarter of Melonnium Falcon….

Kaji enter the room, saw everyone relaxing: Pen-Pen is playing card with R2-D2, C-3PO is at R2-D2 side advising his friend, Shinji practiced lightsaber while Fuyutsuki watch. He sees that Pen-Pen is losing to R2-D2, give penguin a dull mood. He just gave Pen-Pen a fish to cheer it up.

Then, he turned to Shinji and Fuyutsuki to found that the old man was now having a headache. Saw Fuyutsuki in pain, Shinji suddenly shut his lightsaber.

"Fuyutsuki-san are you allright." Shinji asked.

"I'm all right." He weakly answered. "I feel a great disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

"Continue your training." Fuyutsuki ordered. Shinji then continued his training which seems hilarious to Kaji.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Fuyutsuki explained.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Shinji asked.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands." Fuyutsuki answered.

Kaji, with a cup of melon juice in his hand, laughed, which interrupted Shinji's training.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." said Kaji.

Annoyed, Shinji instinctively asked: "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other." Kaji said, drinking his melon juice. "I've seen a lot of strange stuff, lot of girls, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything."

After that, he finished his drink and made his conclusion:

"There's no mystical energy field that controls _my_ destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Kaji notice that Shinji's anger so he decided to tease him a little bit.

"Anyway kid, you don't know about woman, don't you?" He asked.

"I…. well….. umm……" said Shinji.

"Well, instead of listening to this preacher." Kaji spoke, gave an insulted smile to Fuyutsuki. "You might want to listen to my story instead."

"Well, since we are going to Alderaan. Let me tell you about the girl that I found on Alderaan, her name is Mis…."

See that the training has been interrupted, Fuyutsuki decided to intervene.

"I suggest you try it again, Shinji. We should not waste our time on some nonsense story." said Fuyutsuki, bringing helmet along with him. "This time, let go your conscious self, "Fuyutsuki said while put the helmet on Shinji head. "and act on instinct."

Shinji felt nervous since the blast shield of the helmet has blocked his eyesight "But with the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Shinji argued.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Fuyutsuki explained.

Shinji activate his lightsaber while Fuyutsuki activate the remote droid as well. The droid floating around for a few second then quickly shoot three laser bolts, Shinji swift his lightsaber to block the first bolts, then the second, and finally the third one, all with superior degree of precise and accuracy.

"See, you can do it." said Fuyutsuki.

"I call it luck." said Kaji.

"From my experience, there is no such thing as luck." Fuyutsuki commented.

"Whatever you say" Kaji said, deciding to leave this old monk with his student, leave the room shortly afterward.

As Kaji leaving, Shinji, who still amazed by his own talent begin to describe of his experience.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." He said.

"That's good." Fuyutsuki praised, proud of the boy newly found confidence "You have taken your first step into a larger world."

* * *

At the guest room(aka. Rei's room), Death Star.

"_I can get inside the room."_ Asuka said, used mind trick to the guard.

"You can get inside the room." The guard replied and opened the door for her.

The guest room is a comfortable room with luxuries furniture, an expensive holocom, and a lot of decoration. If Asuka can choose, she would live in this room instead of the officer's. However, Rei, the owner of the room, didn't enjoy by this comfort and was now meditated on the floor.

"Helloooo. Wake up wondergirl. I got something to tell you." Asuka said with her usual tone.

Rei slowly open her eye, stood up, and looked straight into Asuka's eye.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, Gendo just destroyed your planet." Asuka said with a cheerful voice, noticing the girl.

'_If she is a force sensitive, by provoking her, she might accidentally use it'_ Asuka thought.

Instead of using the force to harm Asuka or crying, Rei is just looking at her.

"So," Rei said in her monotone voice, walk to Asuka slowly. "From all the people of Alderaan, all I have left is the princess."

"Yeah!!" Asuka answered, unknowingly lower her guard.

Rei punch into Asuka face, grab her wrist, pull it. Asuka, who didn't notice the first blow, use the momentum to tackle Rei to the ground. She quickly drew her blaster but Rei quickly sprang up and kick the gun out of her hand. They quickly take a distance of themself, prepared to strike each other.

'_I don't know that this girl is a force sensitive or not.'_ Asuka thought, analyzed Rei fighting stance.

_'But I'm sure that she is absolutely dangerous.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Escape Attempt

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion

Eva Wars: A new hope

Chapter 9: Escape attempt

--

Yesterday….

Rei was walking alongside Darth Gendo in a long corridor. Looking at his tall intimidate figure, she understands why Gendo was feared by most people in the galaxy._ 'People always fear for intimidated things.' _Rei looked at him with perceptive thought, look through harsh step and his cruel speech to found weakness inside his soul and his cowardness to accept others.

Then, she did not fear him at all.

Gendo stop at one of the room and open the door.

"This will be your room," Gendo said as he revealed Rei to her 'prison'.

Rei looked into her room, she found that her 'prison' was not a prison after all; it looked like a guest room for important person instead.

"Do you like it?" Gendo asked, with sweetest voice possible.

Rei paused for minute wonder why she got a better room than her mistress.

"It's nice," she answered in her usual monotone.

"Glad you like it," he replied before Rei can asked, and leave the room afterward.

After Gendo left the room, Rei walked around the room, inspected all the furniture and surprised to see that the room didn't have any surveillance camera or any microphone.

'_This is odd,'_ she muttered.

* * *

15 minutes ago….

Rei was looking at the door, thinking of an escape plan. Although this is a guest room, there were no holocom or anything that she can use for send the transmission to the Alliance. She also tried to open the door but it was lock; however, since this room was created to use as a prison, the guard must open the door to send food. This means that she can lure them into the room easily. Then she plan that she would lure them into her room, knocks them out, steal their uniform and rescue her mistress. Sadly, their uniforms weren't match of her size.

Suddenly, she felt something, like thousand million peoples screaming at once. It made her felt uneasy to execute her plan.

Found that she needed some mental preparation; she decided to meditate to prepare her mind for the escape.

* * *

Present…

Fifteen minutes was past and Rei is still meditating. Suddenly, she heard a hiss sound, sound of the opened door, followed by a sound of a woman.

"Helloooo. Wake up wondergirl. I got something to tell you."

Rei slowly open her eyes to saw a female imperial officer stood in front of her. She found that the officer is at the same age at her.

And wear the same side of cloth.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, Gendo just destroyed your planet," The officer answered with a cheerful voice.

Although her face gave no emotion, Rei was quite shocked with the word. She felt that the officer's word was true. In all of her life, she always sense something if any danger is going to happen. Her teacher, marked this as her 'special' instinct. However, she ignored it quickly since it will not help her complete her mission.

'_Whether it's true or not the princess must escape,'_ she thought.

Recover from her lost, Rei looked the officer, analyzed her. Judging from the officer's stance, the way she looked, the way she held her hand, and the way she move. Rei knew that the officer was a tough fighter. However, she wasn't just ordinary servant either. Many people didn't knew that apart from her formalities and service training, she had train in many combat training, martial art or even espionage training, all for this situation. She was Misato's secret bodyguard. From all her training, she presumed that knocking the officer down and take her uniform is in her ability.

"So," Rei said in her monotone voice, walking to the officer slowly, prepared to strike, "From all the people of Alderaan, all I have left is the princess."

"Yeah!!" the officer answered, unnoticely drop a guard. Rei noticed the action, moved in and punched into the officer face, grab her wrist, and pull toward her. The officer took a full hit on her face, but gained her conscious quickly. She took two steps forward, used the momentum from Rei's pull to tackle Rei to the ground. She drew her blaster but Rei quickly sprang up and kick the gun out of her hand. They quickly take a distance of themself, prepared to strike each other.

Rei looked at her opponent, surprised that the officer can counter her grab. She thought that the bad news may have some effect on her.

'_I mustn't lose my concentration. My mission is not complete.'_ she thought.

"Well, I guess that you are not an ordinary servant." said the officer "You must be some sort of bodyguard, didn't you. A _failure_ one."

Rei, knew that her opponent try to reduce her concentration, didn't replied. She also noticed that for whatever reason it is, the officer didn't call the guard.

The officer took two steps, punch Rei in the face. Rei parry the punch, grab the officer's wrist, pull it, chop in a stomach, and followed by a two knees. All Rei's attack hit the officer badly as she staggered back to the wall with her head looking down the floor. Rei grab the officer collar, slowly raise her fist, ready to punched semi-unconscious officer in a face-

Suddenly, the officer raised her head up, gave her usual cocky smile, grab Rei shoulder, pull it, headbutt Rei's emotionless face, and push her to the wall. Rei spinning along the momentum to keep her foot on the ground, tap her right feet on the wall to stop the spin, and wallkick to launch herself into the officer.

Seeing that Rei can recover from her throw, the officer quickly moved to the closer and used the closet's door(which made from steel) to block Rei's attack. Rei was unable to stop herself in the air, crash with into the closet's door, and staggered down to the floor. As she trying to get up, the officer kicked her in the stomach, picked a headlamp, and bashed Rei in the back, knocked her to the ground.

As Rei knocked into the ground, the officer had put her feet on Rei's back. Rei saw officer's blaster on the floor. She tried to reach it; however, it was out of reach.

'_I…………. must…… get… the blaster.'_ Rei thought. _'Must………. complete…. the……miss…'_

Then, the officer chopped Rei in the neck, left her unconscious and left the room.

* * *

After all she went through with Rei, Asuka felt very tried and decided to take a shower. As she took off her clothes, she admitted that 'the wondergirl' is quite tough, although she doesn't seem to have many fighting experience.

'_She left me quite a few bruises,'_ Asuka thought as she looked as her own naked body, _'How could I let her punch first.'_

Then she looked at her blaster on a sink and recalling the most remarkable part of the fight, the part that seems impossible to her. The part when she stood on the girl's body and saw the girl's hand reaching to blaster.

She saw the blaster moved, slightly, but it was moved.

'_So you're force sensitive after all.'_ Asuka thought before open the shower and let the water clear her thought away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Melonnium Falcon..

Kaji was slept in his cockpit, dreaming about his time on Alderaan, when he was just a swoop bike racer, racing at each planet to gain money, flirt a few ladies, and almost planned to settle down.

With a lady at his side, of course.

In his dream, he saw a naked purple hair woman lean to him, hold him in her arms.

"Long times no see, Darling," Kaji said.

She didn't reply but touched his cheek and slowly kissed his lip instead.

"Uhm….Good" he muttered.

"I want you Kaji. I need you," the girl said while slowly took off his shirt.

"BEEP...BEEP!!" The sound from Falcon's computer coming through, woke him Kaji from his pleasant dream.

'_Not now,'_ he thought as he woke up.

When Kaji finally woke up, he looked at the navigation computer to found that the ship is about to get out of hyperspace.

'_Wow, we are getting close to Alderaan,'_ He thought.

Then he looked at his right side to found Pen-Pen staring at him.

"Pen-Pen, open the mic."

Instead of opening a microphone, Pen-Pen was still staring at him.

"What!! Everyman has a naughty dream sometime."

Pen-Pen sighed and opened the microphone for him.

Then, Kaji reached his microphone and said: "This is your handsome captain speaking. We will leave the hyperspace in five minutes."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Everybody has entered a cockpit. No one was excited about this trip at all except Shinji who asked:

"Kaji-san. What Alderaan look like?"

"Well, you will know it when you see it Shinji-kun," Kaji answered with his cheerful smile as usual.

"OK!! Here we go," Kaji said as he pushed the lever of hyperdrive controller.

As the line of stars fading into normal, all of the passenger saw an asteroid field instead of the beautiful planet.

"What the!!" Kaji shouted when he saw that they had come into an asteroid field instead of Alderaan.

"Look like the planet has been destroyed," Fuyutsuki said with a dimmed voice.

"Impossible," Kaji said. "It would take an entirely imperial fleet to do this."

Suddenly, he saw a TIE fighter flew passed his hip.

"Damn it, it must have followed us," he said. "I must not let it get away, Pen-Pen, jam the transmission."

"Quaaak!!" Pen-Pen answered, drinking beer, used it hand to flip a switch of a jamming device.

"Kaji-san, the fighter is flying into that moon," Shinji said, pointing into the moon next to the field.

"Thank kid." Kaji said, but as he flew closer to the moon, he couldn't help himself to wonder:

'_Weird,'_ he thought. _'I never saw a moon in Alderaan before.'_

"That's no moon," Fuyutsuki said.

Kaji looked carefully into the moon and saw that it wasn't a moon after all. It was a space station that has looked like a moon. He decided to turn the ship around but the helm didn't respond to his order.

"Quacccck Quaackkk," Pen-Pen shouted.

"Whaa….at did he said?" Shinji asked with a trial of fear in his voice.

"The tractor beam is pulling us in.," Kaji answered.

Shinji shocked, fear had run all over his face.

"That's it!! I don't wanna die!! I don't wanna die!! I don't wanna die!!..." Shinji screamed.

"Calm down, Shinji" Fuyutsuki said, and then he looked at Kaji.

"Did you have any plan?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Instead of answer the question, Kaji laid down on his chair, relaxing.

'_This is it, my ending'_ he thought, looking idlely at the Death Star.

"Pen-Pen, any idea?" he asked.

Pen-Pen looked at everybody from Kaji, Fuyutsuki, C-3PO, R2-D2 and finally to Shinji. Shinji stop his shouting immediately and looked at Pen-Pen.

"You have some plan, right?" Shinji asked.

Pen-Pen quickly nodded and pushed a button of the falcon console.

A voice of Frank Sinatra began to play.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the star…….."

Everybody became silent except Kaji, who gave a sarcasm smiled to Pen-Pen.

"Thank you, Pen-Pen."

And then the group were listening to the sound of Frank Sinatra as Melonnium Falcon flew into the Death Star.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, another chapter finished!! Anyway, I'm sorry for Rei's fan out there that she had to be hurt by Asuka. Don't worry, she will be fine. For now, I felt really good that I can add something that wasn't in A New Hope.

See you again in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: A daring rescue

Discliamer: I don't own Star wars or Evangelion

Eva Wars: A new hope

Chapter 10: A daring rescue.

--

The Melonnium Falcon flew into the Death Star, land into one of the hanger. Groups of Stromtrooper surrounded the ship, prepared to board the ship; however, the ship's ramp open automatically, allow them to enter without any resist. A few minute later, Gendo had come to the hanger, expecting a report.

"There found nothing on the ship except a lot of watermelon." the officer reported. "From the captain log, the crew had abandon ship before we brought it in, sir."

Gendo looked at the ship then staring at the officer.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes sir," The officer answered, trying to swallow his fear.

"I felt something," he said, looking around, felt that his old master Fuyutsuki is here, "something that I wasn't felt for a long time."

Confusedly, he turned his face to the officer.

"Scan the ship and report to me when it's done," he ordered, and left the hanger shortly afterward.

--

Few minute later….

A group of Stormtrooper had gone, left only two of them behind to scan the ship. They walk into the ship slowly.

Only to found a penguin inside.

"What the…" One of the troopers muttered before the penguin kicked them right into both of their faces, knocked them unconscious.

Seeing the troop were knockout, Kaji came out of hiding, followed by the rest of the group.

Kaji smiled at Pen-Pen and gave him a bottle of beer. "Good job," he said.

"Ehh….What do we do now?" Shinji asked, trail of unconfident can be found in his voice.

"Welll, we should get to the control room of this hanger first," Kaji answered, taking Stromtrooper's armor from their body, wore one of them and threw the other to Shinji.

"Pen-Pen, Shinji, come with me. Rest of you, follow behind when I give a signal," Kaji ordered.

After that, both of the disguised Stormtrooper and penguin left the ship, walking to the control room which is located on the tower across the ship.

"Kaji–san, I can't see a thing," Shinji said as they approach the control room door.

Kaji turned around and fixed the helmet for Shinji. He wasn't quite sure now whether it was a good idea to bring Shinji with him. He didn't even sure that the boy will survive in a gunfight. So, he decided to ask him about his shooting experience.

"Have you shot anyone before?" Kaji asked.

"No……, except for a few Tusken." Shinji answered.

"Now, Shinji," he said, looking directly on Shinji's eyes. "When we enter the control room, you might have to shoot…." He tensed his voice "to kill some person."

"Can you do it? Kill an imperial?"

"Well…." Shinji said, hesitated, knew that he doesn't want to kill anyone.

"Look, Shinji, I know you don't want to kill anyone but if you don't kill them, they will kill you."

Shinji stood silent, thinking of his parent's misery. Although he was angry that the imperial had killed his family, he doesn't want to kill anyone. However, thinking of his parent made his decision easier.

"If it's an imperial, maybe I can." Shinji unconfidently answered.

"Good."

Then Kaji gave a nod to Pen-Pen. Pen-Pen opened the door, found an officer inside along with two troopers. He quickly threw himself into the officer which crash into one of the trooper while Kaji shot the other one. Shinji point his blaster to the officer, tried to subdue; however, the officer decided to reach for his blaster. Shinji panicky pulled the trigger, killed both officer and trooper.

Once the room has been clear, Kaji walk to the window, looked on the outside. He didn't found any trooper around the ship. Then, he gave a radio signal to Fuyutsuki.

"Area clear, come to the control room."

Then Kaji glanced back at Shinji, saw that he has already taken off his helmet, his eye turn blank, looked at his trembling hand. _'I killed a man.'_ Shinji thought as he began sat down on the floor.

Kaji , saw that Shinji has unease with killing, decided to comfort him.

"It's alright, Shinji. You did a good job," Kaji said as he gently pushed his hand on Shinji shoulder.

Fuyutsuki, C-3PO and R2-D2 were now entering the room. R2 was going to a computer and used one of his robotic hands to hack it, used it to shows the location of tractor beam controller.

"That's the place." Kaji said "Now, we must deactivate it."

Fuyutsuki looked at Shinji, now holding both his knee across his face, decided that the boy need a moment to clear his thought.

'_This is a hard time for him,'_ he thought.

Then, he looked at the computer, knew that Gendo had already detected his presence; knew that If he stay, Shinji will be in danger.

Therefore, he decided to leave.

"I will do it. Alone. You will stay here," he said.

"What? Are you serious?" Kaji asked while Shinji-who heard that Fuyutsuki will be leaving him- slowly looked at Fuyutsuki.

Fuyutsuki looked back at Shinji face, gave him a warm smile then turned his face back to Kaji.

"Yes" he answered.

Shinji suddenly stood up, rushed into Fuyutsuki.

"Please, don't go." Shinji pleaded, crying

"I must," he answered "and you shall not come with me. For your destiny is different from mine."

He walked to Shinji, touch his shoulder, smiling, encouraged the boy: "Don't cry, Shinji. Be good. Be courage. Make me proud." Shinji stop crying and shed his tear. See the boy getting better, Fuyutsuki walked to the door, open it, turn around and make his final word.

"May the force be with you."

Then, he walked out of the door and didn't look back.

--

After Fuyutsuki have left, the group was sitting idle, waiting for Fuyutsuki to come back. Kaji slowly sit down on a chair; fatigue had run all over his face. With nothing else to do, Shinji decided to talk to him.

"Kaji-san."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your girl."

"What girl?" Kaji asked, found it amusing.

"The girl from Alderaan."

"Oh thank." Kaji said, leaning on the back of his chair.

Shinji realized that his word can't make anything better, and decided to stay silenced.

"Anyway, you know, "Kaji said, decided to break the tension between them "She like beer a lot." He paused a bit, smiled sadly. "I wonder if she was drinking when the planet was destroyed."

Then he looked at Shinji.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Shinji looked into Kaji face. Although the man is smiling, Shinji sure that he saw a little tear began to fall down from his eye.

"Well.."

Before Shinji could answer, R2-D2 gave a beep sound aloud like it was excited.

"What it doing?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, sir. He keeps saying "I found her"." C-3PO answered.

"The princess…." Shinji muttered.

"Princess what?" Kaji asked.

"Princess Misato. She was the owner of these droid." Shinji answered.

Kaji suddenly stood up, his eyes were widened, and his confident smile appeared on his face again.

"Where is she?" Kaji asked.

"Cell 584, Sector 5, it is four floors down from here." Shinji answered.

"Well, let's safe her. Have any plan?" Kaji said.

Shinji was surprised of Kaji's sudden active behavior and felt happy of it.

"Well, if we put this..," Shinji said as he picked a handcuff on the desk and used it on Pen-Pen. Pen-Pen immediately ran away from him, fear of being captured.

Kaji smiled: "Give a handcuff to me" he said, reaching his hand to Shinji which he gave it easily.

Then, Kaji walked to the penguin. "Easy, my friend, I knew what he thinking." He said as he handcuffed the penguin.

--

At Rei's room

After 20 minutes since Asuka knocked her out, Rei is finally awake, found herself in a comfortable bed with a lot of bandage cover her arms and head. She sat up on the bed and saw Darth Gendo making a coffee at a far side across the room. Lot of coffee beans has been scatter around the floor.

"Rei, are you alright." Gendo asked.

"I'm fine, sir." Rei answered, looking the bandage. _'This is too much.'_ She thought.

"I did that for you." The Dark lord said with a sweet voice.

"Thank you." Rei replied.

Gendo then bring his hand made coffee to Rei.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"No. Thank you."

"Anyway, Rei, please tell me. Who hurt you?"

Rei sat silenced for a minute. Although the female officer gave Rei some pain, she also gave a good fight. It would be a shame if Rei let her die by Gendo's hand.

"I just stepped over on the floor, sir." She lied.

"Well then. Be careful next time." Gendo said, looking around the room, hesitated to get out to hunt Fuyutsuki down instead of staying with Rei.

"Still, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No, thank you."

Heard of the answered, Gendo didn't reply and walked out of the room.

--

At Sector 5

"Shinji, are you ready?" said Kaji as the elevator were appoarching to the Sector 5. He already removed the lock on Pen-Pen's handcuff on the lift.

"Ready." Shinji answered, swallowing his saliva and aim his blaster at the door.

Then, the elevator has stop and the door are opening. Pen-Pen quickly sprang out. Shinji and Kaji quickly get out of the elevator to found that the floor was empty.

"Where are all the guards?" Shinji asked, looking at Kaji.

"I don't know."Kaji answered. "Have no idea."

Then Kaji heard the Darth Gendo harsh voice on the speaker.

--

Outside of Rei's room

The corridor was now flooding with an entire battalion of Stormtroopers from all part of the battle station, including the guard from Misato's cell. Gendo looked at them, pick up a microphone from his officer, and prepared to give an order.

"Attention. All troopers. No one must enter the guest room except me. You must guard the room with your life!!"

Although the troopers thought of this as a stupid order, they can't defied their genetic code and answered couragely.

"Sir!! Yes sir!!"

--

Asuka' room…

Asuka was brushing her hair, humming. She didn't report her discovery to the emperor yet, decided to enjoy her free time for a bit.

Suddenly she heard a Gendo's order from the speaker which destroyed her mood.

'_Damnit.' _She thought. _'This is ridiculous. Is she a first lady of the Empire?'_

Now she wanders that how many guard that Gendo called to protected that girl, wanders if he stupid enough to call off the guard from the princess' cell.

Then, she opened her comlink channel and call to the sector 5.

--

Sector 5

"I think we have come to a wrong place."Shinji said after listen to Gendo's speech. "He must have moved the princess to the guest room. That why he relocated all the guard there."

"Probably not." Kaji said, looking at the data from the console desk. "This computer told me that the princess is here." Then, He pointed to a narrow corridor. "Cell 584 is over there."

Suddenly, Kaji heard a call from the command desk.

"Get the princess!!" Kaji ordered Shinji as he opens the comm. channel.

"Hello, sir. This is section 5." Kaji answered the call. "What can I…"

"Kaji-san!!" A female voice said. "Is that you?"

"No." Kaji lie. "Who are you anyway?"

"Nah Kaji-san," The voice said, trying to flattering him. "Don't kidding with me. I know it's you. I'm Asuka."

Kaji silenced, realized that he didn't remember of anyone name Asuka.

"Kaji saan." The voice was sweetened. "You don't remember me, didn't you? Red hair. Cute. Confident."

'_Oh Shit!! It's __**that **__Asuka.'_ He thought, remembering how he had to avoid her during his imperial days.

"Well, I'm not Kaji but I'm fine…..actually." Kaji unconfidently answered.

--

Cell 584

Shinji didn't heard of Kaji conversation clearly, he heard just a little echo from it, knew only that Kaji is still talking. He quickly opened Misato's cell, found her sleeping inside. Misato wake up slowly, looked at Shinji.

"Yaawnn." She yawning a bit before she spoke. "What your business?"

Shinji was staring at Misato, amazed by her beauty. Although her robe has concealed many part of her body, it curved her figure, draw a beautiful line of her perfect body. He forgotten what he have to do for a while when Misato looked back at him, gave him a seductive smile.

"You're little short for a stormtrooper." She giggled.

Heard of her word, Shinji snapped his mind into his place.

"Well…., I'm…. ehh.." Shinji said, and then suddenly remembered that he is wearing a disguise. He took out his helmet and said:

"My name is Ikari Shinji. I'm here to rescue you."

"Well, did you come alone? Shin-chan." Misato asked, smiling at him, reminded him of Mana for a bit.

"Uhh….. I come with Kozo Fuyutsuki, C-3PO and R2-D2 too." He answered.

"What?" Misato answered. Her smile was fading, changing into more serious tone, and then change into normal.

"Well, that can't be help." She sighed. "Now, we must get out of here."

Then, she walked past Shinji out of the cell. Shinji followed her and begin to hear Kaji's conversation more clearly and clearly. Misato stops suddenly when she saw the console desk. Shinji; however, has a heartbeat when he heard the voice of the woman that Kaji is talking to.

"Kaji-sann, how cruel of you. You didn't even leave me a note."

Shinji remember the voice. He was never and will never, ever forget it.

'_That voice'_

'_It's Asuka'_

"Asuka!!" Shinji shouted as he happily ran into the console desk. "It's me, Shinji. How are you? I haven't heard of you for six years."

--

Asuka's room

Asuka happy mood was destroyed, again, by Shinji voice, and happy again within a few second. Although she doesn't like him much (or so she thought), she was quite happy to hear his voice.

'_Finally, He comes for me.'_ She thought_. 'It's a pity that I can't tell him all about by job, but I still have outranked him though.'_

Then, she smiled as she began to answer.

"I'm fine, Shinji."She answered with her usual challenging voice. "How you're doing with that girl Mana?"

"Well….Ehmm…, We…. broke up for a long time, Asuka." He answered.

'_Yes!! That's mean he is single again. '_ she thought while jumping around the room.

Suddenly, she heard Misato's voice through the comlink.

--

Sector 5

As Shinji began to talking to Asuka, Misato looked at Kaji who still wore a stormtrooper helmet. She heard of the word 'Kaji' from the intercom and decided that she needs to see the stormtrooper face.

Luckily for her, Kaji want Misaot to see his face and took off his helmet.

"Yo Katsuragi."

"You!!" Misato shouted.

"What is that noise?" Asuka asked though a comlink.

"Well……, it's no….."

Before Shinji could answer, Misato interrupted his word.

"Shin-chan, you didn't tell me that he's here too."

"Ehhh.."

"Shiiiiinjii, is that the princess' voice. I demanded an explanation." Asuka said.

Kaji walked into Misato, gave her a charming smile.

"Come on honey."Kaji said as he touched Misato's hand. "I hurry here to rescue you. With all my…"

Misato respond by quickly pulled her hand off.

"Shinji-kun," She said. "I'm grateful with your darling rescue but I'm not leaving without my handmaiden."

"Did you mean Ayanami Rei." Shinji asked, forgot entirely about Asuka and entirely his focus to Misato.

"Yes, did you know where she is?"

"Well, I…" Shinji brushed his head then turn to the comlink, forgot that Asuka **is **an imperial officer.

"Asuka, did you knew where the princess' handmaiden is?"

"No!! You baka baka baka baka!!" She answered.

"I'm just joking." Misato said, smiling to Shinji. "The guard told me that she is in the guest room on the tenth floor."

"Ok!!" Shinji smiled, also forgot that the guest room are full of guard. "Now, let's go."

Then, he turned his face to intercom and said to Asuka.

"Well, sorry Asuka. I've got a handmaiden to save. Talk to you later. By the way, if you want to go with us, meet me at dock 72."

"Wait, damnit!! Don't you just leave me here." Asuka said as Shinji, Misato, Kaji and Pen-Pen is getting into elevator. "That area is full of imperial troops!! You must not go there!!"

As her words were finished, the elevator door had shut off and sent the group to tenth floor.

--

Asuka's room

Hearing nothing but silenced, she then realized that no one has spoken to her now and decided to cut the line.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!!" She shouted as she stomping on the floor, kicking a table, forgotten all her 'mighty imperial agent' part all of the sudden. "How could he doing this to me? Again!!"

Now she saw an image of Rei and Mana laughing over her.

"Damnit!! I can't stand that!! I'm gonna get the answer from his mouth, whether he want it or not."

Then, she dressed up in her uniform, grab her blaster and got out of her room.

--

**Author's note:**

Well, I admitted that this fic has start to turn into comedy for a bit. Hope that it's not boring anyway!!

Anyway,In the next chapter prepared to meet the moment you are all waiting for.

The alternate version of Shinji and Rei first meeting!!


End file.
